Characters
When you roleplay, you take the part of a character that you create. 369 is fairly open ended about character creation, allowing you to decide what type of hero (or villain) you will become. The following section will walk you through building a character for the default campaign setting. Character Creation Outline When creating a character, your GM should assign you a starting pool of XP to spend. Experience, or XP, is a numerical representation of what your character has achieved in their lifetime. XP is used to buy all manner of traits: Attributes, Qualities, and Skills, each with a varying XP cost. Here are some examples of how strong a character might be based off the amount of XP they have: Once you know how much XP you have to work with, you should first look at the Base Attributes and determine whether you want to choose one, two, or none as your Favored Attribute(s). This will reduce the XP costs of Qualities and Skills that are linked to the base attribute(s) you select. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Next, you must select a Race for your character. It costs 0 XP to play as a baseline human, but other races can cost other amounts based on their inherent strengths and weaknesses. All races list an XP cost, starting and maximum values for fundamental attributes, movement speed, and any other qualities the race might possess. Additional details on the various races of the default setting can be found below in the Races section. Finally, you may spend XP on increasing Fundamental Attributes, buying Qualities, and purchasing Skill Ranks. Additionally, you may opt to take Drawbacks, which can give you more XP to spend during character creation in exchange for taking on one or more negative traits. Attributes are explained more in detail below, while Qualities, Skill Ranks, and Drawbacks are located on separate pages. Attributes Each character possesses various attributes that show what a character's capabilities might be. Base Attributes represent general aptitude in wide areas, which characters can also favor to grant them an XP discount when purchasing related qualities or skills. Fundamental attributes represent a character's raw skill and talent and are used for determining a character's dice pool when making any sort of check. Auxiliary Attributes are determined by Base Attributes and are typically very specific in what they represent. Favored Attributes Unlike other RPGs where you pick a character class and are generally expected to fill a specific role, 369 has you pick one or two (or none), favored base attributes (see below) at character creation. Once chosen, they cannot be changed. Almost every trait that a character can buy with XP is linked to a base attribute. If a character has chosen the trait’s linked attribute as their favored attribute, the XP cost is reduced based on the number of favored attributes they have chosen. A character with one favored attribute pays 50% less on XP costs for traits linked to that attribute. A character with two favored attributes pays 25% less on XP costs for traits linked to either attribute. A generalist character can opt not to select a favored attribute, in which case they pay 10% less XP for all traits. Rounding XP Costs When rounding any costs from various discounts, always drop any fractions. For example, Private D’Jacomo, a trained soldier, has FITNESS as a favored attribute and wants to buy a rank of the Athletics skill. Normally it would cost 5 XP, but because D’Jacomo has selected FITNESS as his favored attribute and Athletics is linked to FITNESS, he only pays 2 XP (50% of 5 is 2.5, rounded down to 2). Base Attributes The three base attributes are Fitness, Intellect, and Acumen. The value of each is determined by the sum of its fundamental attributes (see below). Base attributes also determine the values of certain auxiliary attributes (see below) as well. Fitness 'is the measure of a character’s overall physical health, and is typically the favored attribute of characters such as soldiers, melee-heavy combatants, and athletes. Its fundamental attributes are Might and Toughness. Its auxiliary attributes are Health, Stamina, and Base Capacity. Qualities and Skills that improve physical prowess and improve survivability are typically linked to Fitness. '''Intellect '''is the measure of a character’s overall brainpower, and is typically the favored attribute of characters such as scientists, medical personnel, computer hackers, and psychics. Its fundamental attributes are Logic and Willpower. Its auxiliary attribute is either Aptitude or Power Points, depending on whether or not a character is psi-capable. Qualities and Skills that improve mental capacity and reasoning skills are typically linked to Intellect. '''Acumen '''is the measure of a character’s natural skill and awareness, and is typically the favored attribute of characters like rogues, ranged combatants, and social engineers. Its fundamental attributes are Reflex and Insight. Its only auxiliary attribute is Initiative. Qualities and Skills that improve guile and reaction time are typically linked to Acumen. Fundamental Attributes There are six fundamental attributes, two for each base attribute. Fundamental attributes determine a character’s dice pool whenever they must make a check. Your choice of race determines your starting fundamental attributes, which are the only attributes that can be increased though XP purchase. To increase fundamental attributes, you must pay XP according to the table below. You must pay for each increment separately (you cannot jump from 2 to 4 without first going from 2 to 3, for example). However, any favored attribute discounts may be applied to these purchases. '''Might '''represents the limits of a character’s strength. It mainly contributes to attack and damage rolls with melee weapons, certain defense rolls, but also to certain skills requiring great strength. '''Toughness '''represents the limits of a character’s stamina and durability. It contributes to armor rolls and skills that require a sustained physical effort. Toughness is also used to resist certain negative effects. '''Logic '''represents a character’s capacity for reasoning as well as learning and retaining information. It contributes to many skills that require deep knowledge or study. '''Willpower '''represents a character’s purpose, determination, and mental influence on the world around them. Willpower is mainly used to resist certain negative effects, but is also used by psionic characters to determine the strength of their powers. '''Reflex '''represents a character’s manual dexterity and reaction time. It contributes to attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons and agile melee weapons, certain defense rolls, and skills that require a delicate or precise touch. Reflex is also used to resist certain negative effects. '''Insight '''represents a character’s ability to perceive the world around him. It contributes to skills that require keen perceptions, many of them social in nature. Auxiliary Attributes Auxiliary Attributes represnt specific aspects of a character such as health and stamina, and are most often based off of the value of a character's Base Attribute. '''Health '(HP) is a measure of how much a character can endure before succumbing to their wounds. The value of a character’s maximum HP is twice their Fitness score. As a character takes damage, their HP lowers. As a character’s HP lowers, they risk being knocked unconscious and eventually dying. *Max HP: Character is in perfect health. *⅓ Max HP: Character is seriously injured, but not yet risking unconsciousness or death. However, they suffer the Shock penalty: -1 to all skill checks and Move is reduced to half (rounded down). If a character is also suffering from Fatigue (see below), all skill checks are at -2. *0 or lower HP: Character is on the verge of collapsing from their injuries. They must make a Toughness roll during the upkeep phase and score one hit or immediately fall Prone and Unconscious. If healed above ⅓ Max HP, the character wakes up, but is still Prone. *-1x Max HP: Character is critically injured and risking death. They must immediately make a Toughness roll against the source of damage that brought them below -1x Max HP. If they do not score at least one hit, the character is killed. The character must continue making these rolls each time they suffer any further damage. *-5x Max HP: A character who suffers this much damage has little remaining of their body. Continued survival at this point is impossible. Any source of damage that brings a character to or below -5x Max HP immediately kills them. 'Stamina '(SP) is a measure of how long a character can exert themselves. A character's max SP is equal to twice their FITNESS score. Certain actions can cause a character to lose SP, but SP can never drop below 0. As a character’s SP lowers, they risk being knocked unconscious, and start taking HP damage once SP hits 0. *Max SP: Character is well rested and ready for action. *⅓ Max SP: Character is fatigued, but not yet risking total exhaustion. However, they suffer the Fatigue penalty: -1 to all skill checks and Move is reduced to half (rounded down). If a character is also suffering from Shock (see above), all skill checks are at -2. *0 SP: Character is near total exhaustion. They must score at least one hit on a Toughness roll during the upkeep phase or immediately fall Prone and Unconscious. If a character is brought above ⅓ Max SP, they regain consciousness, but are still prone. *HP Damage: If a character takes SP damage while at 0 SP, any damage that would have been done to SP is immediately converted to HP damage. '''Base Capacity (BC) is a measure of how much weight a character can carry without being encumbered. The value of a character’s BC is equal to FITNESS times 7. An average human with a FITNESS of 4 can carry up to about 28 lbs of gear before encumbrance starts slowing them down. *Light Encumbrance (0 to BCx1): Character suffers no encumbrance penalties. *Medium Encumbrance (BCx1 to BCx2): Character suffers a -1 to move speed and skill checks affected by encumbrance. *Heavy Encumbrance (BCx2 to BCx4): Character suffers a -2 to move speed and skill checks affected by encumbrance. *Maximum Encumbrance (BCx4): A character attempting to carry or move more than their max encumbrance has their capabilities severely reduced. While a character can lift up to double their Max Encumbrance off the ground, they can do nothing but move at 1 yard per round. A character can also push or drag up to five times their Max Encumbrance, but again they can only move 1 yard per round. 'Aptitude '(Apt) is a measure of a character’s knack for picking up new skills. The value of APTITUDE is equal to a character’s INTELLECT, and provides such value as a percentage discount on the XP costs associated with purchasing skill ranks. This discount stacks additively with any discounts from favored attributes and can affect the costs of already purchased skill ranks retroactively. 'Power '(PP) represents a psionic character’s endurance when employing psionic abilities. The value of a character’s maximum PP is equal to twice their Intellect score. Generally, using psionic powers requires an expenditure of PP, but keep in mind a character’s PP can never drop below 0. If a character does not have the PP required for an ability, they normally cannot use it though certain Qualities may circumvent this rule. 'Initiative '(Init) represents how quickly a character can act in a combat situation. The value of a character’s Initiative is equal to their Acumen score. At the start of each round of combat, all combatants roll for Initiative. Characters who score more hits act first, and characters with a higher initiative score gain more actions per round in combat. This mechanic is detailed further in the combat section. Races (WIP)Category:RPGCategory:Character Creation First and foremost, a character must decide which race to play as. A baseline human costs 0 XP, while other races may cost more due to inherent traits and abilities. Human (Freeborn) Humanity is best characterized by its tumultuousness and diversity. Humans are incredibly driven and possess a great capacity to endure and expand. As such, they are currently the dominant race in the Alliance. While naturally-born humans typically possess no obvious innate abilities, it is said that their genetic structure is more prone to mutation, making psychics unusually common among them when compared to members of other races. Traits * Point Cost: 0 XP * Starting Attributes: 2 Might, 2 Toughness, 2 Logic, 2 Willpower, 2 Reflex, 2 Insight * Maximum Attributes: 6 Might, 6 Toughness, 6 Logic, 6 Willpower, 6 Reflex, 6 Insight * Movement: 4 yards per action Racial Qualities * Adaptable: Freeborn humans start with a permanent +1 bonus to a single fundamental attribute of their choosing. The maximum value for this attribute is also raised by +2. Human (Engineered) Most humans born on New Terra are the products of extensive genetic engineering. As with freeborn humans, they typically possess no innate abilities, however the tendency for natural born psychics among them is even higher. When the Terran Sovereignty was in power and had instituted its rigid caste structure, prenatal gene therapy was mandatory. As a result, engineered humans were pushed to be better suited to their assigned occupations. The practice is still common even with the Sovereignty no longer in power however, thanks to it being responsible for eliminating most genetic disorders, increasing resistance to disease, and extending lifespans. Traits * Point Cost: 25 XP * Starting Attributes: 2 Might, 2 Toughness, 2 Logic, 2 Willpower, 2 Reflex, 2 Insight * Maximum Attributes: 6 Might, 6 Toughness, 6 Logic, 6 Willpower, 6 Reflex, 6 Insight * Movement: 4 yards per action Racial Qualities * Designed for Greatness: Engineered humans must select a favored attribute and gain a permanent +1 bonus to each of its fundamental attributes. The maximum value for each of these attributes us raised by +2. An engineered human must start with at least one favored attribute. * Resistant: Engineered humans start with Disease Resistance 1 and Poison Resistance 1 at no XP cost. Human (Hellion) While genetic engineering has done wondrous things for humanity, it has not been without its side effects. The Hellion Genetic Disorder, or HGD, causes a number of mutations in humans. While they are amazingly fit, stronger and tougher than the average human, and almost always possess psychic abilities, there are chemical imbalances in the brain that generally lead to varying levels of mental instability. Furthermore, there are usually complications during childbirth that take the life of the mother and render Hellions sterile. Their bodies also have difficulty producing hemoglobin, so they must take regular injections of synthetic blood or resort to “donations” from humans. While they can make for exceptional operatives and soldiers, there tends to be a negative social stigma surrounding them. Traits * Point Cost: 25 XP * Starting Attributes: 3 Might, 3 Toughness, 2 Logic, 2 Willpower, 3 Reflex, 2 Insight * Maximum Attributes: 8 Might, 8 Toughness, 6 Logic, 6 Willpower, 8 Reflex, 6 Insight * Movement: 4 yards per action Racial Qualities * Regeneration: Hellions start with Rapid Healing at no XP cost. Hellions may purchase the Regeneration quality and anything that uses it as a prerequisite. * Resistant: Hellions start with Disease Resistance 1 and Poison Resistance 1 at no XP cost. * *Hemoglobin Dependency: Hellions cannot produce hemoglobin adequately and require weekly supplements, either through medical care or drinking the blood of others. Missing supplements can lead to chronic anemia and other serious health issues. This functions similarly to a physiological addiction, but it cannot be bought off: ** 1 missed dose: -1 dice penalty to all rolls ** 2 missed doses: -1 dice penalty to all rolls, temporary loss of Rapid Healing quality (and anything for which it is a prerequisite) and Resistant quality ** 3 missed doses: -2 dice penalty to all rolls, character suffers 1 SP of damage per day; this damage cannot be restored naturally, the hellion must catch up on missed doses to negate the damage ** 4 missed doses: -3 dice penalty to all rolls, character suffers 1 SP of damage per hour; this damage cannot be restored naturally or through healing, the hellion must catch up on missed doses to negate the damage. * Mental Instability: Hellion characters must choose 20 XP worth of mental Drawbacks; these do not grant extra starting XP, nor do they count toward the Drawback limit. Human (Regenerator) Regenerator is the name given to a class of people believed to be the next step in human evolution. While they were nearly wiped out during the height of the Terran Soveriegnty’s power, they have bounced back from the brink of extinction. Named for their ability to recover from even the deadliest of injuries, Regenerators are indistinguishable from baseline humans. However, they are far more resilient to harm and nearly all of them are psychics to some degree. Their healing abilities also slow the aging process, so many of them will live well beyond three hundred years. Many are fearful or jealous of Regenerators, which leads to most of them keeping their abilities hidden. Traits * Point Cost: 35 XP * Starting Attributes: 2 Might, 2 Toughness, 2 Logic, 2 Willpower, 2 Reflex, 2 Insight * Maximum Attributes: 6 Might, 6 Toughness, 6 Logic, 6 Willpower, 6 Reflex, 6 Insight * Movement: 4 yards per action Racial Qualities * Adaptable: Regenerators start with a permanent +1 to one fundamental attribute of their choosing.The max value for this attribute is raised by +2. * Regeneration: Regenerators start with Rapid Healing at no XP cost. Regenerators may purchase the Regeneration quality and anything that uses it as a prerequisite. * Resistant: Regenerators gain +1 dice on rolls to resist poison and disease. Nrac Once the sworn enemies of humanity, the nrac have come to enjoy their new relationship with the Terran Alliance. Though they are humanoid in appearance, they are naturally a bit more fit. They are typically distinguished from humans by their white to silver-shades of hair, bioluminescent eyes and their copper-rich bloodstream. Though they lack mankind's drive and diversity, the nrac maintain the same adaptability and have a somewhat lengthened lifespan. As many of their ancestors were shape-shifters (an ability retained by only a small percentage of modern nrac), they have come from a long line of 'beautiful people'. The nrac also boast a technological superiority, but further development has plateaued for thousands of years due to stagnation. Traits * Point Cost: 25 XP * Starting Attributes: 2 Might, 2 Toughness, 3 Logic, 3 Willpower, 2 Reflex, 2 Insight * Maximum Attributes: 6 Might, 6 Toughness, 8 Logic, 8 Willpower, 6 Reflex, 6 Insight * Movement: 4 yards per action Racial Qualities * Divine Elegance: Descended from a long line of shape-shifters, all nrac possess an otherworldly beauty. They gain a +1 on any checks involving social interaction as long as the negotiating parties can see one another. * High Tech: Nrac characters have access to all technologies at character creation. * Conventional: Nrac prefer to use tried and true methods of solving problems, rather than coming up with new ones. Nrac gain a -1 penalty to any check that requires creativity or invention. Illd Intelligent, charismatic, and fairly similar in appearance to humans, Illd are defined usually by their lithe builds, hawk-like eyesight, and incredible knack for using and understanding technology. The Illd first began to appear on the Old World shortly after humanity emerged from their shelters following the Great Destruction. Unfortunately, their understanding of Old World technologies led to conflict with humanity, and later their exile into the wilderness. Their contribution toward the defeat of House Saul has eroded a good deal of that animosity and many of them have found work in various technical fields within the now rapidly advancing human civilization. Talpid The Talpidae only made brief contact with the Terran Sovereignty when humanity settled on the world of Midgard. The sight of these strange ‘tall-folks’ caused the Talpidae to retreat beneath the earth for centuries, reemerging only somewhat recently. Thanks to their time living in the dark undergrounds of their shelters, they possess an almost supernatural ability to see in the dark. And while the higher gravity of Midgard has given them a short and stocky physiology, they are a good deal stronger than their size would suggest. Ka'ah Ka’ah are muscular, brutish creatures that are larger than humans, averaging around eight feet in height. Renowned for their violent nature, these large creatures with thick scaly hides are difficult to miss. Ka’ah society tends to be structured around a tribal hierarchy; they are very shamanistic and tend to be superstitious of advanced technologies. Combined with their violent nature, this leads many to view them as uncivilized barbarians. However, this is not to say that they are unintelligent, as a fair number of them have found a place among modern society as mercenaries and the like. They possess potent regenerative abilities and redundant organs, which helps make them very capable fighters. Category:Browse